


Falling Into the Cycle of Life and Other Things.

by Soratonin



Series: Personal Spider-Verse stuff. [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Angst and Fluff., F/M, Fluff., Hurt and comfort., Immortality., Nereus(OC) needs hugs badly., Panicking., Protective AF Symbiote over human host., Scared for lives 24/7., So does Skull(Another OC), mostly comfort.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soratonin/pseuds/Soratonin
Summary: Literally just wanted to do this to share this, since I'm proud of these guys a fair amount.Chapters vary in length and most focus on the view point of Nereus/Skull. Some will focus more on Mara, but not many.
Relationships: OC/OC
Series: Personal Spider-Verse stuff. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593262
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Falling Into the Cycle of Life and Other Things.

When Belladonna got to the top of the highest building in the city at about noon, she did not expect to get pinned down by a Symbiote who proceeded to scream in her face. But when he calmed slightly and realized it was Fox, he let out a purr-growl-whimper-whine sound and backed away, curling up as far away as possible, holding his head and seeming to chatter with himself in an alien tongue. Fox knew he was crying and angry at himself, but didn't know why he was. Perhaps he saw something upset him? Or heard something? She didn't know how to help, so she moved a bit closer and just sat, eventually Skull crawled over and curled up easily in her lap due to his thinness and flexibility, whimpering and whining as Fox pet his head a bit like a cat. Eventually he calmed and shifted, laying out more before Skull finally let his 'protection' over Nereus fall, letting the human underneath be shown, shaking and crying. And still Fox sat there, his head in her lap as she gently pet his hair to calm him.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked as the sun started to set. He shook his head, curling up as much as he could. "Okay, okay, shhh, shhhh Reus..." she murmured, starting to hum softly, quietly starting to rub his back. She wasn't surprised when he fell asleep, nor was she surprised when she could easily pick him up and swing him back to his apartment. She set him down in bed and covered him with a blanket before heading back out.  
  
  
 _ **Sometime later that night...**_  
"Neeerrreuuuusssss... Nerrreuuuusssss..." the drawling voice in his head echoed, the sound a mix of a hiss and pleasant purr. The tone was apologetic and the pitch relatively middle ground, leaning towards deep.  
"Shut up Skull..." he mumbled out in a drawled voice, shifting and burying his face in his pillow to block out the moonlight from where it was hitting him in the face. "But Neeerrreeeuuuussss.... I'm sssssooorrryyy... I didn't mean tooooo reeemmmemmmber in thhheeee miiidddllleee of wooorrrk...." Skull replied, words drawn out mostly due to Nereus's own tired mind.  
  
The adult shifted to face the mirror on his bedside table, seeing the Symbiote's form, looking guilty and upset, stare back at him. "It's not your fault, Skull. There's just things that trigger memories and sometimes that happens more for you than me. I'm just glad that no one got hurt and that the owner of the place knows about our past so that we can just tell him that we need to leave before we go into full panic mode." Nereus replied, letting out a yawn. "Now go to sleep, precious Skull... We do have to work in the morning..." he said softly, getting a purr-growl-groan and the feeling of being hugged before he slipped back into sleep, Skull following suit moments later.


End file.
